Akahane Ruby
Akahane Ruby is one of the main Cures of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. Ruby is a young, energetic girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is said to be one of the sportiest students in her class. She spends the most time with her two best friends, Topaz and Amber, who she knows since her childhood. Her parents own a little restaurant, where she and her sister have to work. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. She represents the red color. Her catchphrase is . Personal Description *'Name:' Ruby Akahane *'Birthday:' July 21st *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Height:' 157 cm *'Weight:' 62 kg *'Blood Type:' AB History Sky Pretty Cure Ruby first transformed into Cure Crimson on the final day of training for the big game in August. She was attacked by a man called Hollow and got help by a creature named Scarlet. Her unwillingness to give up, activeted her power of passion and she transformed into Cure Crimson. With Crimson's powers, she defeated Hollow's shadow monster and promised Scarlet to help her finding the other rainbow Pretty Cures.http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SkPC01 And she found two more Pretty Cures. The Cure of true strength and the Cure of elegance. Surprisingly, these two Cures are her best friends, Kiishi Topaz and Mikanki Amber. As they thought they had already found all of the rainbow Cures, another fairy from Skyriver came to Feather-Castletown and told them that there are still three Cures missing. After the Cure of nature, talents and intelligence joined the team, the Sky Pretty Cure were finally born! Sky Pretty Cure Rainbow Star Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! The Final Sky Pretty Cure General Information Personality Ruby is a young, energetic girl. She is said to be one of the sportiest students in her class. She likes spending her freetime with her best friends and has always something to do. So she is never really bored. Ruby doesn't like to do her homework or study. Although she has to, she also doesn't want to work at her partent's restaurant. Ruby is very cheerful and has a strong will. So she will never give up in anything. And despite her athletic attributes, Ruby can be pretty lazy sometimes. Clothing Style Ruby's style of clothing is more comfortable than girly. She usually wears colorful shirts and pants with sneakers and sometimes boots. She would never wear a skirt. Appearance Ruby has dark red hair that just comes to her shoulders and dark red eyes. In summer, she wears a dark red T-shirt with puffy sleeves and grey pants. The right leg of it carded higher than the left one. She wears pale yellow socks and scarlet sneakers. In winter, she wears a black blouse with a red scarf. She wears the grey pants but the legs are down. She wears scarlet sneakers. As Cure Crismon, her hair changes into a lighter shade of red and grows longer. Her eyes also change into a lighter red. Her outfit has light scarlet puffy sleeves and a red pointed collar. She wears a dark red dress with a even darker belt under her chest. Her skirt has a second layer undernath that is dark red. Under the darker layer, there is a white frilly layer. She wears dark red arm warmers. Her boots are knee-length that have red folds at the top. Her Cold-Commune hangs on the right side of her belt. Relationships Family *'Akahane Robin' - Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. *'Akahane Ayane' - Ruby's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. *'Mr. Akahane' - Ruby's father. *'Amagumo Akira' - Ruby and Robin's cousin. Friends *'Scarlet' - Scarlet is Ruby's mascot and transform partner, who originally comes from the Skyriver. Etymology - means red, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Crimson and to her theme color. means wing or feather, which would fit the season's theme. Akahane means "red wings" or "red feather". - Simply means "ruby" from the name of the precious stone (which ultimately derives from Latin ruber "red"), which is the birthstone of July. Cure Crimson - Her Cure alias is from the name of the kind of color "Crimson". Crimson is a strong, deep red color. It originally meant the color of the Kermes dye produced from a scale insect, Kermes vermilio, but the name is now sometimes also used as a generic term for slightly reddish-blue colors that are between red and rose. Pretty Cure Cure Crimson is Ruby's alter ego. She holds the power of passion and controls fire. Like Ruby, Cure Crimson gives never up and tries to fix everything. She has a tendency to give out a speech about justice and purposefulness in the middle of the battle. Alone, Crimson can perform Red Burning and Red Strike and later Crystal Fire with her Heaven Crystals. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Crimson is able to use the attack Burning Red Star. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna, they can use Sun Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!, Cure Crimson gets two new Attacks called Ruby Sound Flame and Ringing Firework with her Rainbow Bell. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna, they can use Summertime Rhythm. And together with all Cures, they can use Rainbow Power Once Again. With their Rainbow Bells, they can use Rainbow Ringing Strike. Kuro Crimson is Ruby's alter ego when being corrupted by the black ball of darkness at the end of Sky Pretty Cure 33. She is manly controlled by Break, while fighting in this form. Her appearence changes drastically. Her hair has the same lengh as she has in her civilian form but has Cure Crimson's color. She wears a black dress with a dark red collar and belt. She wears black boots. The right one is knee-high, while the left one goes over the knee. Super Cure Crimson In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Jewel Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Pure Jewel Crimson is Cure Crimson's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu. In this form, Cure Crimson's hair become lighter and grow longer, her outfit changes to white and she wears a golden necklace with a big red jewel. Her arm warmers disappear and she wears a red ring on her right hand. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Burning Red Star' - Cure Crimson's main finisher in the sequel. - Reloaded!= *'Ruby Sound Flame' - Cure Crimson's main finisher in Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!. *'Ringing Firework' - Cure Crimson's upgrade main finisher in Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!. - Sub Attacks= Cure Crimson used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Crimson creates a little fire, froms it to a ball and throws it to the enemy. * - Cure Crimson concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * - Cure Crimson marks a small field and this field will be surrounded by fire. * * * * }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Akahane Ruby to transform into Cure Crimson in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to deep red. Then, Ruby appears in front of a red flame. Her body is covered by a golden light. Then she gets into the flame and her hair grows and becomes lighter. She jumps and her whole body appears to be covered in fire. The fire around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Then her boots appear the same. Her dress appears the same way. After this, her eye color changes and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Ruby and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". First, all six girls were floating into a bright shining, white light. Out of the light, some beautiful angel wings appeared that formed itself in six small ones, one for every Cure. After that, rainbow colored crowns appeared. At last, the Cures jumped out of the light and the Super Sky Pretty Cures were born. Songs As a main character, Ruby's voice actor, Mari Yamada has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'Little Red Star' *'Never give up!' Duets *'TWIN SISTER' (Along with Oogame Asuka) *'Golden Phoenix' (Along with Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata) *'Rainbow Rose' (Along with Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'living my dream' (Along with Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'LOVE and FREINDS' (Along with Sakura Ayane) *'Something Wicca This Way Comes' (Along with Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Niji Tenshi no Karaa' (Along with Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥' (Along with Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Ruby's birthday falls on July 21th while her star sign is Cancer. *Ruby is the seventh Pretty Cure whose family owns a restaurant. *She is the first Pretty Cure who has a twin sister. *She is the eight Pretty Cure to be good at sports. *Ruby has many similarities to Hino Akane from Smile Pretty Cure. *Cure Crimson is the third Cure who controls fire. The first were Natuski Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo) and Hino Akane from Smile Pretty Cure. *Ruby is the first Cure who plays basketball. **Ruby is also the captain of Nijiiro Private Middle School's baketball team. *Ruby has a poster from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart in her room, while her sister, Akahane Robin, has a poster of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star in her room. *Cure Crimson seems to be able to use her standard Attacks from Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~, in Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!. *The Character Akamine Garnet is a bit similar to Ruby. *It is releaved that Ruby doesn't like wearing skirts or dresses. *In the early days of Sky Pretty Cure, Yousei A. Sina accidentally called her "Akane" instead of "Ruby" sometimes. This might have been because her surname is similar written as Akane. Gallery Links *Akahane Ruby / Shakku Ruby *Akahane Ruby / HaSky *Akahane Ruby / Ruby Redstone References Category:User:FairySina Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Female Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures